


Back off/back up

by tvivacious (hi_im_t)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, alpha pack mention, my first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_im_t/pseuds/tvivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little thing that came out of me on tumblr when I saw this gif on tumblr; originally posted, w/the gif here: http://letsstopfightingit.tumblr.com/post/133095763033/if-ive-told-you-once-ive-told-you-a-thousand</p>
<p>my first ficlet in this fandom, and oh man there's more to come</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back off/back up

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing that came out of me on tumblr when I saw this gif on tumblr; originally posted, w/the gif here: http://letsstopfightingit.tumblr.com/post/133095763033/if-ive-told-you-once-ive-told-you-a-thousand
> 
> my first ficlet in this fandom, and oh man there's more to come

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, Stiles—BACK OFF.” Derek throws the loft door open, knowing Stiles would still barge in even if he had closed it.

“No, Derek! Not until you listen! This martyr complex of yours is getting too real now, you really—” Stiles cuts off as Scott rounds the corner.

“What’s going on guys?” Scott asks looking at the pair, he drops to a stage whisper in an attempt to defuse the tension, “lots of yelling.”

There’s a moment of silence as the pair glares at each other before Derek snips out, “Nothing. Stiles is just being Stiles.”

“No. I’m serious, Derek, we all need to stick together” Stiles rushes out, obviously picking up where he left off, “you can’t keep taking the ‘lone wolf’ approach with this. It’s getting too dangerous.”

“And I’m just supposed to sit around and wait for the Alphas to kill you all too? I’m all they want, if I take off then nothing will happen to you—to any of you!” Derek is yelling now, angry at more than he’s saying, “I can’t sit by and wait for more people I care about to get hurt because of me.”

“Derek…” Stiles starts.

“No, I’m going to save you all or die trying,” Derek turns to leave the room.

“And what am I supposed to do?!” Stiles interjects, “you are so worried about us, but what about how we feel?! We don’t want you to get killed trying to be some hero. We want you here safe with us, with me…” Stiles’ voice lowers at the end, as though he didn’t realize he was saying it until it was said. Derek is frozen, eyes wide. Stiles takes a shaky breath as his eyes well up with tears.

“Derek, what about me?” His voice a whisper now, “I…I love you and if you were hurt and I couldn’t help I…don’t…I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

They stand in silence, the weight of the conversation increasing with each second that passes. Derek asks hesitantly, “back up…you love me?”

Stiles nods, his voice failing for a moment before he chokes out “Yes, you idiot. Now do you see? Why I need you safe with me?”


End file.
